I Hate You
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione was living with Harry and Sirius. Sirius had returned from the Veil a year ago, and had been going from girl to girl much to Hermione’s haste. inspired from Suite Life of Zack and Cody. SiriusHermione ship.


_**Disclaimer **_: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. I am just having fun writing fanfics. Idea from Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

_**Summary**_ : Hermione was living with Harry and Sirius. Sirius had returned from the Veil a year ago, and had been going from girl to girl much to Hermione's hatred.

_**ONE SHOT**_ : I Hate You!

Hermione was sitting in the living area, once again waiting for drunken Harry and Sirius to wake through the door. Harry was faithful to Ginny for several years but enjoyed hanging out with his Godfather for a few drinks. Sirius, on the other hand, always came home with a different girl. She was disgusted by the thought of it. She hated to admit it but the dark and handsome Sirius had taken over her heart. He was caring to her during the day, making extra sure she had everything she needed. But at night, he was oblivious to her presence. After all she was merely his Godson's best friend.

"Yeah that's all I am…" she pouted out loud to herself.

"Said something ?" asked Ginny standing at the doorway. Hermione hadn't noticed her friend arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"No I was just thinking…" She said softly, holding back her anger. "I am just waiting for Harry and Sirius to come home. But what are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for Harry. I know he will be home shortly and I thought I would take care of him while he was drunk." She said grinning at her friend.

"You mean abuse of him, said Hermione in a chuckle."

As they were talking, they heard two men laughing loudly. They knew Sirius and Harry had arrived. They hardly could stand up, and to Hermione's surprise, Sirius had arrived unaccompanied. She smiled to herself. Ginny watched her boyfriend almost falling to the ground. Ginny walked to him as Harry kissed her passionately. Their heated kiss was cut by Sirius.

"Hey!! I am alone for a change tonight, so your exchanged heated kisses will have to wait until your in your bedroom."

"Don't be so jealous Sirius, said Ginny smirking. I am sure someone will take care of you tonight." She added eyeing Hermione slightly.

"I doubt that!" He added disappointed.

"Well sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I think we should go to my room." Harry said smiling at his girlfriend devilishly.

Ginny nodded and helped Harry up the stairs. She gave a soft smile to Hermione as they left the room. Hermione stood up and was about to walk out of the room, not looking at Sirius. He was deplorable, the whole way he was standing : drunk. She was firmly disgusted. She walked out of the room when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around slightly and saw Sirius smirking at her.

"I know you've been craving for me for months now…" He whispered in her ear making her whole body shiver. His hot breath was making her weak in the knees.

"No I haven't!" She finally said sharply. "Now let me go!" She said looking at him firmly in the eyes.

"Oh no I am not! You are going to be mine tonight!" He said swinging her around and holding her close to him.

"Just to be another trophy to your numerous prizes..." She said uncomfortable of the way he was holding her. Yet she loved the dark side of him, those dark grey eyes lusting for her.

"Exactly! Yet you would be my biggest trophy." he said grinning while brushing against her lips.

"Well you can keep dreaming because I am not going to be yours." She snapped pulling back. She struggled to release from his grip but he held her firmly. She could feel the heat running through her body.

"I think you are mistaking Ms Granger! You are going to be mine!" He said picking her up, one arm holding her back and the other holding her under her knees.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT Mr BLACK!" She yelled angrily.

"With pleasure." He said throwing her on the couch and he leaned over her. He was over her holding her firmly down.

"LET ME GO BEFORE I HEX YOU!" she said with a mixture of pleasure and anger. "I am not going to fall for you! I am not one of those girls you come home with!" She said as angry tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh really?! You think you are not like them? Wanting me to touch her all over your body, thrusting in you until you scream your guts out…" He whispered in a husky tone.

"No I am not!" She said firmly. She managed to release from his grip and pushing him back. She pushed him so hard, he fell to the ground. "Don't ever doubt my strength!" She glared before walking out the door.

"Why you little…" He started getting up from the ground. He ran to her and grabbed her arm. They were at the bottom of the steps. "You are a vixen you know that! You are a filthy litte b…" He was about to say something but was cut off.

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she knew what he was about to say.

"NO I HATE YOU!" he yelled back feeling angry of what he was about to say. She saw his eyes looking at her top to bottom.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you ?" She finally snapped.

"I am surprised that someone as smart as you would have to ask ?" He yelled back as he kissed her passionately.

She fell into his kiss, parting her lips letting him deepen the kiss. She was moaning as she kissed him while he was growling at how long he was wishing for this moment.

"Well I wonder how it would be if they liked each other." Ginny whispered to Harry.

They were staring at the situation from the top of the stairs as they heard the yelling and screaming that cut them from their bedroom activities. They were afraid they were about to kill each other…

**THE END**


End file.
